


Why Not Stay?

by orphan_account



Series: That one A.U. that is a happy ending and gay feelings are involved. [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a dork, Dipper's a dork, Dipper's leaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's packing up to go to college after the summer. Bill doesn't get why he has to leave. Feelings are, of course, hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that people liked the last one, so here's another that's in the same universe.

Dipper glared at the demon-turned-human sitting on his bag, “You can’t be serious, we’ve gone over this every year. You sitting on my bag doesn’t mean that you can stop me from leaving.” Dipper then picked Bill up and put him down on the bed before puffing up and smirking, “And this year I don’t have to get Mabel to help me move you.” Bill just continued to pout and glare. Dipper sighed at just how juvenile the thousands of years old demon could act just because he was leaving. “Honestly I’m coming back.”

“Why not stay?” Dipper looked at the former demon surprised, he wasn’t using the annoying voice that he usually used instead he was using the voice that Dipper had only heard once before, six years ago. Bill looked a bit embarrassed and changed the way he was sitting so he no longer looked like a pouting baby and grinned, “I mean come on Pine Tree, you’re all done with that school thing, and who needs college when your boyfriend is as amazing as I am.” Bill stood up and walked over to Dipper, “We could do all sorts of things with a room to ourselves.” he said and wrapped his arms around the taller teen.

Dipper couldn’t help it as soon as soon as Bill finished he burst out laughing, much to Bill’s disappointment. Dipper couldn’t help it, the Bill looked so silly trying to be sexy and cute instead of his overconfident and ridiculous self. “I- I, heh, can’t do that and you know it. I can’t just work at the Mystery Shack the rest of my life.” Dipper moved Bill’s arms from around his neck and grabbed his bag.

“Why not?” Dipper looked back to see Bill’s confused and (it had to be fake) hurt expression, “That’s what I’m planning to do, well at least until I find a way to return to my real form and unleash the apocalypse onto this world.” Dipper raised an eyebrow at that last statement, especially since he knew Bill would at least wait until Mabel died of old age so he wouldn’t have to deal with her disappointed face to unleash the apocalypse, that or he’d ask for her help, it depended on their moods really.

Dipper picked up his bag, “I can’t do that Bill, I want to explore, I want to find new things, different places, different people, new mysteries. I can’t do that if I’m stuck in Gravity Falls, and without a college degree I won’t be able to do any of that unless I get really really lucky.” He looked back at Bill and saw that he looked upset and angry, “Alright what did I say to make you angry?” Bill just glared at him before stomping out of the room and down the stairs.

Once the stomping stopped he heard a faint, “Fuck you Pine Tree!” from down in the living room before the back door opened with a creak and then closed with a slam. Dipper looked down and just shrugged before he grabbed his bag to take it down to his truck. Once he made it downstairs he headed through the gift shop and to his truck. Dipper didn’t have any idea what he could’ve said to piss Bill of so much, it wasn’t like he’d be gone forever, he’d be back during winter break since his parents didn’t like Bill and it was nice to see the idiot during Christmas. He was going to miss Bill while he was gone, but hopefully he’d save enough by then to have his surprise ready to spring on him by then. Dipper grinned when he thought about how Bill would react at coming with him in the Spring semester, an apartment in New York City was expensive but if he was careful this semester and picked up a job or two he should be able to get enough by then, even if it he was only able to find a studio apartment in his price range Bill would probably appreciate a city where he could cause chaos without attracting as much attention as he did here.

So deep in his thoughts Dipper didn’t notice Ford until he’d literally run into the old man and knocked him to the ground, “Um, sorry Gruncle Ford, I didn’t mean to do that.” Dipper reached down and pulled the old man back to his feet.

“No problem Dipper, I see that Stan forcing you to do all the chores helped build up muscle mass.” Ford said good naturally, used to being knocked down by the various crazies that ran through his house, along with Stan’s packs of tourists.

Dipper nervously laughed, “Yeah, that and six years of being forced to box and chasing after Bill and Mabel for six summers and well yeah all that stuff, sorry to get in your way I just need to start getting Mabel’s things since she’s still hanging with the girls.”

“Actually Dipper, I was looking for you.” Ford pointed his thumb back towards the house part of the shack, “I was wondering if you knew why Bill ran out of the house crying a second ago.” The old man looked at Dipper with a concerned look on his face, “I find it a bit worrying, he’s not having an emotional fit about having emotions again is he? Wow that sounds weird.” Ford muttered to himself before he headed down to the basement so he could pretend that everything was still vaguely normal and he wasn’t sharing a house with the bane of his existence and his scam artist brother.

Dipper just looked through the doorway surprised. Seriously, what could he say that could make a demon (albeit former) cry? Could Bill really be that upset about him leaving? No that couldn’t be it, Dipper went back to Piedmont every year before this for school and Bill never got this upset, sure he pouted for a few hours but he never cried about him leaving. This was really out of character for Bill, maybe he was sick. As these thoughts ran through Dipper’s mind he headed through the house (and through a small mob of tourists that Stan was ~~scamming~~ showing around the Shack) and out the back door and to the edge of the forest where he knew Bill was hiding, “Seriously what did I say to make you this upset, and, according to Ford, emotionally unstable.” he asked without even checking for Bill since he knew that just because he couldn’t see the teen didn’t mean he wasn’t hiding in the bushes.

“I am not emotionally unstable, I am incapable of feeling any emotions but hate, rage, and psychosis.” He heard a sniff, “Now go away, I don’t want to see your face right now.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and walked to where Bill’s voice was coming from, “You know no matter how many times you say that it isn’t true, right?”

“Yeah, ‘I never want to see your face’ is definitely the more accurate statement.”

Dipper just laughed and slid down the trunk of the giant tree so he was sitting next to the curled up ball of angry teenage angst and leftover demon juice, “What did I say that pissed you off so much, because whatever it was I’m pretty sure I didn’t mean it the way you heard it.”

“Of course you did!” Bill hissed as he glared at Dipper through a small hole between his arm and his torso, “You want to ‘meet new people’. I’ve seen enough romcoms with Sixer and Shooting Star to know what that means. You’re replacing me with some bimbo with a better sense of what the term mentally stable means.” Dipper looked at Bill surprised as his words seemed to devolve into angry hissing like some sort of very large angry snake that was curled into a ball, or maybe a kitten, it was hard to tell with Bill.

Dipper just laughed and dodged the hand that swiped for his face, “Bill, I’m not leaving you, especially for someone normal, that’d be a bit too boring after dating you for two years.” Dipper settled down fully and pulled the angry ball that was Bill into his lap, “Sometimes you got to just take thing at face value. I literally meant that I want to meet new people, Gravity Falls is pretty small and most of the people in Piedmont think that the more normal you are the better, which doesn’t really work for me. So I don’t actually know a lot of people, heck meeting new people is pretty low on my list of thing I want to do, I’d rather see the world and deal with the people I meet while doing that than actively seek out new friends. It just seemed like the thing to say.”

Dipper shrugged and looked at the small ball still curled up at his side (although no longer hissing), “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

The ball snorted and unfolded into his boyfriend, “You are a dork, I mean, come on did you really think I was actually worried about that? I wasn’t,” Bill poked Dipper’s side, “I was testing you Pine Tree.”

Dipper just rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry I worried you.” Dipper said and hugged his boyfriend closer, “If it’ll make you feel better I’ll send you my dirty shirts or something, isn’t that also in those movies you like?”

Bill puffed up and glared at Dipper, “I do not like those movies.”

“So I take it you don’t want to watch Mummy’s Romance tonight?” Dipper asked with a grin and Bill just rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Now I didn’t say that Pine Tree.”


End file.
